1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control of imagers for forming images on copy sheets. More specifically, the invention relates to an imaging registration system controlled by copy sheet timing or feed initiation.
2. Description of Related Art
In most conventional, commercially available imaging systems, such as the imaging systems for reprographic equipment and printers, the control of the various elements of the machine is based on the imaging operation. The start switch initiates the first step of the imaging process, for example, scanning, and other operations, such as sheet feeding, are initiated on a timed basis, based on the start of the imaging operation. In such systems, copy sheets are fed at a predetermined rate and are held in wait states or registration stations to provide for proper registry of the copy sheet with the appropriate imaging means, such as a photoreceptor belt or drum. The control systems for this equipment are complex and expensive. Moreover, the use of wait states for assuring registration of a copy sheet with the imager introduces delay into the copy cycle, thereby slowing the copy rate and reducing the throughput of the machine.